Too much tomatoes
by shadowkaru15
Summary: Lovino is head over heels in love with his Spanish teacher and fails a test just to be able to get alone with him. Spamano
1. Chapter 1

Warning: boyxboy, not your cup of tea, then please go and enjoy your teacup somewhere else. Or your coffee cup, for all I care.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Hetalia.. but a fangirl can dream?

Summary: Romano is head over heels in love with his Spanish teacher and fails a test just to be able to get alone with him.

* * *

><p>It had sounded like a good idea earlier, but… The Italian swallowed hard and restlessly moved his feet.<p>

"Well, well, Lovino Vargas." The Spanish teacher sighed, clicking his pen shut. "Que situación más triste."

"Speak English, tomato freak." The foul-mouthed boy snapped and regretted his words as soon as they passed his lips. _ Damn it, why do I always say the exact opposite of what I mean? _

"Cálmate.**"** Antonio only replied calmly, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm afraid you have to take this course again to get passing grades, unless…" The Spaniard chewed his lips, giving Lovino a hard time focusing.

"U-unless what?"

"Unless," The Spaniard placed the pen on the table and moved over to where the Italian was sitting. "Convénceme de que deberías aprobar."

_Ugh, too much Spanish, I can't make out what he is saying. I'm just gonna make a wild guess. _"You want me to….. do something to improve my grades?" He asked hesitantly.

"Si." The teacher beamed, patting his student's shoulder. "¡Entiendes una palabra o dos! ¡No eres un caso perdido, después de todo!"

"Did you just insult me?" The hot-tempered boy angrily got up from his chair.

"Hah, you really amaze me. What did you do all those lessons?"

"Stared at- I mean, screw you, tomato freak!" The Italian exclaimed and blushed madly, sitting down again and glaring at nothing in particularly.

The Spaniard clicked his tongue. "Suerte que eres lindo, de lo contrario me repelarías."

Lovino decided to not reply, since he had no idea what was being said about him. Okay, so maybe getting alone with the teacher he loved hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"Well," The tomato-lover leaned against the desk, focusing his whole attention on the glaring boy, "what do you suggest? ¿Usar tu cuerpo para convencerme?" The teacher chuckled and then seemed to get an idea, as a Cheshire smile crossed his face. "Okay, how about this, if you can get two of this five sentence right, I will let you pass."

A surprised expression was shown on the hot-tempered boy's face. "You mean, just like that?" He didn't know if he should be grateful or sad. His original plan had been to fail in order to get to be with the teacher alone, but after that it seemed his plan had some huge holes. Really huge. Now he just felt that getting out of the classroom before he made a fool out of himself was the best option. Which meant to actually try to understand what the Spaniard was saying.

"Sí, eso es todo, pero si fallas habrá un castigo.**"**

"Was that the first one?"

"No." Antonio smiled. "I just explained the rules."

"What?" The Italian shouted. "In Spanish?"

"Si, it's your own fault if you don't get it."

Lovino realized he should have tried to listen on some of those Spanish lessons.

"Well then," Antonio dragged out a chair and sat down, right in front of the hot-tempered boy, "you ready?"

"Just get it over, you jerk." He crossed his arm in front of him and leaned back on the chair, preparing himself for the worst.

* * *

><p>Because a person on Da kindly asked if I could write some Spamano and who am I to say no? This story will be in two part, because it's more awesome like that =D<p>

HUGE thank you to iconxxxmizuhi-chanxxx who took the time and helped me translate the Spanish sentence :glomp: without here, there would only be one Spanish word in this whole text.

So please enjoy everyone and stay tuned for the next one =D

Oh, if anyone wondered about the Spanish phrases, here they are^^

"What a sad situation." = "Que situación más triste."

"Calm down." = "Cálmate. / Tranquilízate."

"You convince me you should pass." = "Convénceme de que deberías aprobar."

"You understand a word or two! You are not totally hopeless!" = "¡Entiendes una palabra o dos! ¡No eres un caso perdido, después de todo!"

"You're lucky you are cute, otherwise you would really throw me off." = "Suerte que eres lindo, de lo contrario me repelarías."

That you use your body to convince me? = "¿Usar tu cuerpo para convencerme?"

"Yes, that's all, but if you fail, there is a punishment." = "Sí, eso es todo, pero si fallas habrá un castigo."

Second chapter up.. when I can bother.. no really, it's already on Da if anyone wants to read how this end ;) For you who doesn't want to go to DeviantArt, wait a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: boyxboy, not your cup of tea, then please go and enjoy your teacup somewhere else. Or your coffee cup, for all I care.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Hetalia.. but a fangirl can dream?

Summary: Romano is head over heels in love with his Spanish teacher and fails a test just to be able to get alone with him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let's start with something easy." The Spaniard smiled and made his way to his desk, where he took out a schoolbook. "Los tomates son buenos para la salud."<p>

"The tomatoes…are sold out?" The hot-tempered boy answered hesitatingly, pretty much guessing after the 'tomato' part.

"It would have been right if I had said: 'Se han agotado los tomates'**. **The right answer would have been 'Tomatoes are good for your health'. As I am a good example of.**"**The teacher flashed his not-amused looking student a smile.

"Very funny." The Italian replied sourly, tapping his pen against his leg.

"Okay, here's the next one." The tomato-lover made a dramatic pause. "**Tengo muchas ganas de aprender.**"

"Learning.."The boy hesitated again."…takes a lot of time?"

The Spaniard shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Not quite. I feel like learning a lot."

"Then I could show you how a broken rib feels, you stupid bastard." Lovino scowled and crossed his arms, glaring at his crush. Who was driving him insane and not in a good way.

"Cálmate. You still have three more guess." The teacher seemed to enjoy himself a little too much for the tomato-lover's taste. _Why the fuck do I have to go through this torture?_ The Italian asked himself and realized the answer was simple: Because he fucking, stupidly loved the sadistic Spaniard. So much that he would even go through this to be with the other. _Stupid tomato freak. Why him? _But he knew that there had never been anyone else. Even since the first time he had made eye contact with the teacher, the foul-mouthed boy had fallen head over heels. Of course, it had taken him over two months to realize the fluttering in stomach was due to love and not despise as he had first convinced himself. Really, the easy-going Spaniard's smile had been the only reason for the hot-tempered boy to even go to the Spanish lessons. As if he had ever hold an interest in any other language than his own.

"Lovino? ¿Estás bien? You okay?" The teacher's concerned voice broke through the Italian's thoughts.

"Yeah, fine." As usual, the foul-mouthed boy hid his embarrassment by acting angry."Just get the fuck over with this, you tomato freak."

"Language, my dear." The teacher sighed, but then smiled and looked down in the book."Okay, El día de hoy es muy divertido. "

"The devil has much free-time?" The Italian replied sarcastically, not actually caring. This didn't make him less annoyed as his crush literally toppled over from laughing.

"Hahaha! Amo tu sentido del humor!"

"What the fuck is so funny!" The Italian yelled and angry got up from the chair.

"It's just…" The Spaniard wheezed, trying to breathe. "The right sentence would be; Today is a joyful day. And yours was just so…" And started to laugh again.

"Well, screw this!" If it was something the hot-tempered boy couldn't stand, it was being laughed at. With cheeks bright red, Lovino stomped over the floor to the door. As he was about to press down the door handle, the Spaniard's hand grabbed his wrist.

" Lo don't be mad. I apologize." Antonio sounded honest, but all the Italian could focus on was **how close ** they were. _Fuck, oh fuck, please don't make me get a hard-on._

"I-I get it." He mumbled and shook the other's hand off. "I will continue playing your perverted game." _Fuck, why does my heart have to beat so fast? _With his face still red, he sat down on the chair again, on purpose turning his head toward the window.

The Spaniard sighed, but then turned back to his usual cheerful side. "Well, then, how about this one: 'Ojalá mi profesor me enseñe muchas cosas nuevas'."

"Uhm…" _ At this point, I guess I can't sound much more stupid to him. Way to go Lovino._ "To be a professor is really hard?"

"You don't have any luck with lottery do you?"

"What has that to do with anything?"_ Fuck, I would rather spend a day with France than having to go through this hour again. Not that any of those options are that likeable. _The hot-tempered shivered.

"Okay, here's the last one. Te amo, Antonio."

_I know this one! _Without thinking, the Italian blurted out: "I love you, Antonio!" And then realized his mistake as he saw the other's sly smirk. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck! _

"Aww, you're so cute, Lovino."

"You bastard! You fuckin-" He was interrupted by the teacher's soft lips. As they parted, the Spaniard's expression had softened and a warm smile was spread over his face.

"Really, you honestly believe I haven't figure out that you like me? Tontito."

"Then… what was all this?" The hot-tempered boy stuttered, blushing madly, recalling all the previous things he had done and said in the past hour.

"That?" The teacher smiled innocently. "That was just for my own amusement."

The student didn't know if he wanted to run away or hit that stupid asshole. Or a mix of both. But the Spaniard didn't give him time to do either.

"Don't be mad, mi pequeño angel." the Spaniard whispered before kissing the blushing boy again. And a third time.

"Fuck you." Lovino muttered, but decided to keep his hands still and not hit the other.

"But still, you really need to work on your Spanish. ¿Quieres que te dé clases privadas? **"**Antonio grinned and patted the other's head." Te podría enseñar tantas cosas."

"Don't treat me like a kid, and speak English you freak." The Italian scowled, blushing even more as the other's smile widened.

"Well, since you lost the game, it's time for your penalty." The teacher beamed up in a Cheshire smile and scooped up a bag from under the teacher's desk and handed it to the hot-tempered boy.

"And… this is?" The Italian raised one eyebrow before opening the brown paperbag.

"It's cat ears!" Now Antonio was grinning from ear to ear. "Your penalty will be to wear this for the whole day. I ca-" He clearly should have seen that punch coming.

"You fucking cat fetish freak! Bastard! Idiot!" The hot-tempered boy was now having a full body blush, if such a thing was even possible.

" ¡Pero se vería tan tierno!"The bruised teacher whined holding his throbbing cheek.

The stare the Italian gave the other seemed to stretch out for eternity, but then Lovino lowered his gaze and picked up the cat ears, placing them on his head. As he saw the other's happy grin, he scowled:

"It-it's not because I wanted you to be happy or anything, you tomato freak! I, I just lost the bet and have to take it like a man, that's all! Don't get any weird ideas."

"Si, si." The Spaniard said, but as he followed his cute little student out of the door, he started to hum." Orejas de gato son tan tiernas. Tomates son tan tiernos. Lovino es tan tierno."

"Bastard, stop spluttering nonsense." Lovino muttered, trying to look cool (which he realized was really hard when you had cat ears on your head), but as the teacher entwined their fingers, he didn't protest. _Che, guess I'll have to let him loose just this ones. _

Lovino still decided to never play any games with the Spaniard, as the photo of him with cat ears made it into the year book. And definitely not with rules in Spanish.

* * *

><p>Ah, I guess I should apologize for the lateness ^^; Sorry! *bows deeply*<p>

The Spanish phrases, kindly translated by the oh so wonderful mizuhi-sama^^

'Cálmate =Calm down

¿Estás bien? =You okay?

Amo tu sentido del humor. =I love your sense of humour

Lo siento =I'm sorry

Tontito =Silly you.

mi pequeño angel =my little angel

¿Quieres que te dé clases privadas? =Want me to give you  
>private lessons?<p>

Te podría enseñar tantas cosas =I could teach you so many different things

¡Pero se vería tan tierno =But it would look so cute

Orejas de gato son tan tiernas. Tomates son tan tiernos.

Lovino es tan tierno=Cat ears are cute. Tomatoes are cute. Lovino is cute.

Hope you all enjoyed the story please comment if you liked it^^  
>P.s. if someone didn't get the title, it's about this tomato=red=blush xDD *gets hit* Ouch.. I thought it was a good title….? =3 thanks mizuhi-chan for the translation *glomp*<p> 


End file.
